videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Floyd
Tyson Floyd is a character from Lord of the Underground as well as the main protagonist. Bio Tyson Floyd is a prize fighter from New York City who aspires to be Heavyweight Champion of the World one day. He has trained as a boxer when he was only 17 by his trainer Augustine D'Ortona. Still struggling to break through the pro circuit, Tyson was contacted by Osiris, who told him that he would be world champion if he won his tournament. Eager to make it to the big times, Tyson enters the tournament to pursue this dream. Special Moves *''Sweet Science:'' Tyson performs four punches at the opponent's abdomen and four punches at the opponent's face. *''Uppercut Barrage:Tyson unleashes a series of uppercuts at his opponents. *''Dempsey Roll:''Tyson swings his left and right hooks back and forth while weaving and bobbing. *''Rapid Fire:''Tyson's fist catch on fire and starts hitting the opponent's abdomen rapidly. X-Ray Move *''Cracking Ribs:''Tyson quickly punches the abdomen of his opponent. Tyson hits the opponent's right ribs, cracking them. He then hits the left side, breaking the upper. Fatal Blows *''Sternum Breaker:''Tyson cocks back his fist, and charges it through the sternum of his opponent. *''Speed Bag:''Tyson quickly jabs away with the opponent's head. He finishes it off by punching off the opponent's head off their shoulders. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:''Tyson pounds his boxing gloves together and get into his fighting stance. He then says, "Time to knock you out!" *''Outro Sequence: Tyson throws a flurry of punches at the camera, followed by bobbing and weaving before finishing his sequence with a right hook. He then says "Told you I was gonna knock you out!" Story Modes Lord of the Underground The intro shows Tyson doing some push ups while Tyson's trainer, Augustine D'Orato eggs him on. Afterwards, we then see Tyson bobbing and weaving while throwing a flurry of punches. Tyson is informed of the Lord of the Underground tournament, but Augustine warns him not to enter. Against his trainer's wishes, Tyson enters the tournament. The ending shows Tyson in a title fight against his opponent. Tyson knocks the opponent down as he and Augustine count to 10 along with the referee. Tyson wins and becomes the new Heavyweight Champion of the World. Lord of the Underground 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is The Creator by Pete Rock and C.L. Smooth. **The music used for Jimmy's story mode include Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, which is the theme song to Rocky 3. *Tyson Floyd's name comes from the last name of boxing great Mike Tyson and the first name of Floyd Mayweather. Like Mike Tyson, Tyson wishes to be Heavyweight champion of the World, and like Floyd Mayweather, Tyson has some rather quick punches. *The trainer of Tyson Floyd, Augustine D'Orato, is based on Cus D'Amato, who was Mike Tyson's first trainer. *It should be noted that Tyson Floyd's voice actor, Michael B. Jordan, starred in a movie called "Creed", in which he played as Adonis Creed, who is not only an aspiring boxer trained by Rocky Balboa, but is also the son of Apollo Creed. * Category:Characters Category:Movesets Category:Original Characters